Necromancer
thumb|220px|right|The Necromancer|A female and male necromancer The Necromancer is a class that focuses on manipulation. Blood Magic will generally work to manipulate health, both of the player (through sacrificing) or of enemies (through redistribution of health). A focus on Death Magic will yield the player the ability to summon and care for undead minions, deal direct damage, and exploit corpses to the player's gain. Curses are considered the most insidious of the necromancer's attributes, with the ability to punish, weaken, remove enchantments and a range of other skills. Much of a necromancers arsenal is centered around the use of hexes and conditions. The patron god of necromancers is Grenth. Given their low armor rating, Necromancers aren't usually found on the front lines. However, given their abilities, it is generally found to be useful to include one in your team. The primary Necromancer's base armor provides low protection, +10 energy and +2 Energy Regeneration. A starting primary Necromancer can expect to have 30 maximum energy and 4 energy recovery. The Necromancer's primary attribute is Soul Reaping, which provides energy when creatures die. Common usage Energy support Energy support necromancers, often called "batteries" or "BiPs", use the skill Blood is Power to supply their allies with energy. For casters such as the Elementalist and the Monk this is extremely beneficial as it allows them to continue using their skills without running out of energy. Batteries are very popular for supporting bonding Monks and nuker Elementalists in areas like the Fissure of Woe. Minion masters Often referred to as MMs, minion masters use Death Magic to animate a small army of undead creatures from the corpses of fallen victims and allies. An army of these undead minions helps to alleviate the damage received from the opposition and inflict a very large amount of damage (when used correctly) back towards the opposition as well. MMs are particularly popular in PvE, thanks to the large number of corpses left from foes. Cursing Another common necromancer build uses curses (hex spells) to drain an enemy's health or inflict damage whenever any enemy attempts to attack or use spells. One such build uses the elite hex spell Spiteful Spirit, often referred to as an SS. This is probably the second most popular use of a necromancer (after MMs), SS necros can cause massive damage to the enemy very quickly. Often used with the 55 monk to deal damage while the 55 takes the damage. Also of note *Saccer Attributes *Soul Reaping (Primary): Gain Energy whenever something near you dies, max of three times every fifteen seconds. **Soul Reaping skills *Blood Magic: Skills dealing with the redistribution of Health. **Blood Magic skills *Death Magic: Direct damage and undead minions are the province of Death Magic. **Death Magic skills *Curses: Hexes that weaken,and cripple your enemies. **Curses skills *Unlinked Necromancer Skills Profession combinations * Secondary professions for a Necromancer Related articles * Necromancer skills quick reference * Necromancer skills by category * Necromancer armor * Necromancer armor crafting quick reference * Necromancer collector armor * Necromancer collector weapons * Necromancer unique items quick reference * Effective necromancer guide * General minion mastery guide * Necromancer elite skill locations * Necromancer dance information * Necromancer quick references (category) Category:Professions